looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fool Coverage
Fool Coverage 1952 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a pun on the phrase "full coverage" Plot Porky answers the door to Daffy, a pushy insurance salesman, who tries to convince Porky to sign up for a one-million-dollar insurance policy because of getting a simple black eye (although there is some fine print to it). Although Porky is temporarily tempted, he calmly escorts Daffy to the door. However, Daffy is not about to give up - he follows Porky around the house, stopping him from doing potentially dangerous things and warning him off. For example, when Porky forgets a screwdriver in his oven, he lights a match and looks inside, pulling the screwdriver out. Daffy runs in, telling Porky about the dangers of using a match in an oven. Instead, he should have used a flashlight, as Daffy demonstrates - just as the oven explodes in his face. Still trying to convince Porky of the dangers around the house, Daffy stuffs a closet full of junk, and proceeds to ask Porky for some items (such as a golf club), with Porky each time saying he doesn't have it. By the end, Daffy is desperate and asks if Porky has a yo-yo. Porky confirms he has one, and tells Daffy it's in the back of the closet. Daffy runs to the closet and opens the door, causing all the junk to fall on HIM - although he comes out of it, glumly playing with the yo-yo. In the end, Porky is convinced that Daffy is right - the home is full of hazards (having seen all the accidents befallen Daffy), and he signs up for Daffy's policy, convinced all he has to do is get a black eye, and he'll get a million dollars. Daffy, however, cackles that Porky should have looked at the fine print - the million dollars is only paid out for a black eye as a result of a stampede of wild elephants running through his house between 3:55 and 4 PM on the Fourth of July, during a hailstorm. Porky is momentarily rebuffed, until a stampede of wild elephants comes through his living room! Daffy then nervously looks at the clock - 3:57 PM. The calendar - 4th of July. He sticks his head outside - hailstorm! Porky displays his new black eye and asks to be paid, but Daffy tells him that the clause said "a stampede of wild elephants and one baby zebra" (even though he made up the part about the zebra) - and just then, a baby zebra comes trampling through the room. Daffy, laid out on the floor, picks himself up to wearily proclaim, "And one baby zebra!" before passing out. Availability * (1996) VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck * (2012) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Porky & Friends: Hilarious Ham (original titles restored) * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App * (2018) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck Notes * The short reuses the animation for the stampeding elephant from "Room and Bird". The animation is repeated five times to make it look like it was a whole herd of elephants stampeding through. * The opening music on the title card sounds very similar to the one from "Doggone Cats". Gallery IMG_2623.png|Original Opening IMG_2622.png|Original Opening 2 Foolcovr.jpg 1222wb.jpg Fool_Coverage_DVD_Title.jpg|Remastered Title Card from the DVD Foolcoverage1.jpg IMG_2624.png|Original Ending also see the List of Daffy Duck cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1952 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Carlos Manríquez Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist